<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking the Deal by spacec</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029065">Breaking the Deal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacec/pseuds/spacec'>spacec</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:56:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacec/pseuds/spacec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah yes baby yoda and Din being a good ƒå†hé®</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Grogu | Baby Yoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breaking the Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The atmosphere in the room became still when the armored man walked in. My eyes couldn't help but follow as he walked past several rays of sunlight that momentarily blinded me, I could only gawk at how much the armor must have cost him. The man held a rifle on his back, with one arm carrying a bundle, sometimes shielding my eyes from another blinding shimmer from the sun. Battle-hardened, his cape is ripped and fraying at the edges, his blasters are well used evident through the wear marks they have on their handles. He carries the bundle securely, taking care to not make too many sudden movements to prevent from breaking whatever he's holding. The figure walks closer and closer to me until I can almost see my face reflect off his chest plate. He looks preoccupied and drops into the chair right on the table next to me.</p><p>I'm not the only one watching him closely, I can see eyes in the room shifting over to the mysterious figure. Their intentions unknown, but I get a cold feeling that they want his armor to sell. my intentions are not so shallow though. I'm just curious about the man.</p><p>His helmet turns, and I'm still entranced by how his armor shimmers in the light, watching as the colors within the diner distort and plaster themselves on the surface, It's rather fun to watch. Until I see my own face, my stupid expression stretched and squished almost unrecognizable over the T-Shaped visor.</p><p>I stare at my own reflection only for a second until I notice that he's looking at me, and I avert my eyes to the bowl of soup that I've completely forgotten about. Through his visor, I can still feel his eyes locked on me, and I try to act as normal as possible by stuffing the biggest chunk of meat in the soup in my mouth as fast as possible, resulting in the porridge to splash and spill on to my table.</p><p>"What's that called."</p><p>I jump at the voice only to find the armored man in the same position that my eyes had left him in.</p><p>"Hu-" I cut myself off as I choke on the chunk of meat I shoveled in earlier.</p><p>Luckily when I finish coughing, the piece didn't come flying out onto the floor. I can feel the blood rushing to my face, and I can tell that my skin is almost as red as the color of fresh blood. I look up and I see that his body is ready to jump up, or he's just tense- I can't tell without a face. Still cradling the bundle with one hand, he uses the free one to shake my shoulder a bit.</p><p>"Hey- You alright?" His voice gentle in tone, but with the modulator, in a way, I still can't really tell for sure.</p><p>"Yeah, just choked." I swallow the meat that I chocked on, spitting it out would be futile. "What was your question again?"</p><p>"What's that called." He points over at the half-empty bowl on the table.</p><p>"Uh, Soup?"</p><p>"No," He gives a frustrated sigh, "What do I need to order to get <em>that.</em>"</p><p>"Ohh… It's called Galla stew."</p><p>His attention seems to immediately drain away from me, and on to trying to get a droid to take his order. I already kind of miss his gaze, but to be fair we literally just met and the only conversation that we had was about what kind of soup I'm eating.</p><p>The guy gently releases his secure grip on the bundle, and sets it down on the chair next to him, the brown blob disappearing behind the table.</p><p>"There you go kid,"</p><p>He frees a green creature's ears, and before I can question why he has it, it's little hands come up on the table to prop itself up so I can see its adorable eyes stare down into my soul. The creature is so ugly- but so adorable at the same time, I've never seen anything like it. The shiny man finally gives his order to the droid as he gives something for the baby to sit higher upon. He also puts extra emphasis on "Galla stew" to make sure the rusty thing can understand and it whisks away without saying a word back. I don't even try to hide my staring anymore, it's pointless to try.</p><p>"I've got a feeling you're going to like the soup, just don't play with your food this time"</p><p>The green baby looks up at him and scrunches its little head. "PATU!"</p><p>"I'm gonna pretend I didn't just hear that."</p><p>The baby becomes even more upset with his father's rejection and demands more attention. "PATU!"</p><p>The child stretches out his hands and proceeds to do grabby motions at his caretaker. The guy still sits there, arms crossed. I can see that he has to put a lot of mental effort into not picking up the kid. The baby makes a disappointed babbling noise and lowers its hands. They look up into the visor of the man's helmet, somehow making itself even cuter than It was before. With this adorable little gesture, the armored man can't hold back and finally caves.</p><p>"You little womp rat-"</p><p>The guy gingerly holds the cute bundle of joy back into the secure position I saw him holding them earlier. The green creature proceeds to squirm a little to get comfortable and then snuggle its face against the shiny armor as the man leans back in the chair to give out a tired sigh.</p><p>"Okay, fine. We can stay like this for a little longer until your food arrives. Then you gotta eat."</p><p>The baby makes a satisfying cooing noise as it closes its eyes for a quick nap, as his caretaker gently strokes the kid's long fuzzy ears. That's where I seem to cave. I've officially become obsessed with both of them, I've never seen something so wholesome on this planet before.</p><p>The robot makes a needed but unwanted intrusion on the situation with the warm soup, and the armored man gives the number of credits requested from the droid for the bowl.</p><p>"Alright kid, the food's here. Time to go eat."</p><p>The baby doesn't respond, already fast asleep.</p><p>"Come on kid, we don't break deals around here. Not in my <em>allit</em>."</p><p>He nudges the baby gently to wake and they only give an annoyed gurgle in response. The man nudges the kid a little harder, and it makes a more distressed gurgle- a threat to cry.</p><p>"Okay, yeah. Don't do that."</p><p>The distressed noises from the baby slowly fade as the guy rocks them in his arms to attempt to calm them down.</p><p>"Fine. I can change the terms. Just this once, got it? You're not getting away with this next time."</p><p>For an odd reason, I can already tell that promise will be broken very, very soon.</p><p>The baby squirms again and snuggles deeper into the man's grasp with a content babble, and he stands up to leave. Then he turns to face me again, a painful reminder that I've been staring at them this entire time.</p><p>"You can have the soup."</p><p>He turns around and walks out of the room, with the same perfect stature as before. His armor glints against the sun's beams, the colors of the cafe reflecting and distorting all over his body. But unlike earlier, I now see a good father just trying his best to protect his kid.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>